1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a manually operable tool for manipulating a cover or other material having at least one grommet therein. More particularly, the tool is adapted to position a grommet over a peg to hold a roof covering in place, such as a vinyl or canvas roof over a screened in gazebo or other such applications.
2. Related Art
It is well known to install small metal loops, known as grommets, in fabric sheets used for various purposes. For example, vinyl tarps and canvas covers or sheets are commonly provided with multiple grommets, typically along the outer edges, to facilitate securing the material in place.
Fabric covered temporary and/or portable structures are well known and some, such as tents, have been used since time immemorial. One such structure that is widely used today is a lawn or patio canopy. Canopies typically provide a ceiling for shelter from sun and precipitation, but are completely open on the sides or protected only with netting to exclude insects. Canopies are often used as temporary structures, but many are designed for more permanent placement in locations such as a deck or patio. However, because canopies typically cannot support significant weight, the cover may need to be removed during winter months when used in areas where there is significant snowfall and/or accumulation.
Most vinyl covers, and other similarly used products, will shrink when not in a stretched position, such as when installed on a canopy. Storage in a relatively cold location, such as an unheated basement or outdoor storage shed, can exacerbate shrinkage. When reinstalling a vinyl or canvas roof; the cover material must be stretched out as it is attached to the frame. This can make it very difficult to install the cover as it is not large enough, in its shrunken condition, to fit the frame. The tendency of the material to shrink can also make it difficult to remove the cover.
The most common solution to this challenge is to use a tool such as a screwdriver as a lever to force the grommet into place. However, this technique is difficult and often ineffective. To create significant leverage, it is necessary to use a relatively longer screwdriver, which will also have a relatively thicker shaft. Typically the grommet will not be large enough to allow space for both the screwdriver and the mounting peg at the same time. Also, there is nothing to hold the end of the screwdriver in place against the frame or holding peg.
For at least these reasons, there is a need for a tool adapted to more easily and quickly install canopy covers.